


The Pond

by The_Red_Dragon_Spirit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit/pseuds/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit
Summary: An extremely short story about how desires are not always bad, but there not always good...inspired by the mirror of Erised in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.





	The Pond

A lonely girl walks past a small pond at dawn. She, for no reason at all, stops, turns around, and takes a long look into the pond. She sees not her reflection, but a black void in its stead. She walks away with her head hung low and regret filling her heart. Midday, an old, wizened man walks past the pond. Again, he stops, turns around and gazes into the pond. He sees a black void but instead of a complete darkness he sees a white crater where his heart should have been. He walks away with his head hung low and a dull ache in his heart. At sunset a small, orphaned girl walks up to the pond, and stares into the water. She sees a man and a women that both resembled her somewhat, they are smiling at her and waving. She waves back her eyes shining. When she finally walks away it's with her head held high and warmth in her heart.


End file.
